Anna Laroo Raith
Sheridan, Wyoming | music = "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner | affiliation = Elizabeth Ryan | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical/Aerial | finisher = Double Vision | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= WWE Divas Championship (1 time) | typen=2 | type1=Smackdown | type2=FFFFFF }} Annabell Larue Saroyan (born June 1, 1990) is an American model and professional wrestler currently signed with WWE, wrestling on their Smackdown brand, under the ring name Anna Laroo Raith. In January of 2011 Anna Laroo Raith, a trainee of WWE Hall of Famer Helena Shadows, was accepted as a contestant on NXT. She was introduced in Season two with trainers Lacey Von Erich and Maryse, and was quickly deemed one of the favorites of the season. Laroo was one of three contestants left before getting voted off, leaving Victoria Spencer and Billy Cassidy. After NXT Laroo returned to training with Helena until November, when Helena became pregnant and was no longer able to physically train Laroo. The WWE brought her in for a short two month stint as the manager of John Morrison. Toward the end of December, however, Morrison was released for unknown reasons and Laroo was sent to FCW to refine her skills. Finally, in April of 2012, it was announced that Laroo would be making her return, this time to Smackdown as a full-time diva. Laroo was victorious in her first five matches on Smackdown, defeating the likes of Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Noventa, and Lian Cortes. She was then defeated by AJ Lee two weeks in a row, and was supposed to have a long-term feud with Lee until she was injured at a house show and forced to take time off to heal. She returned to Smackdown for a tag team match in mid December, but felt that she still needed a couple of weeks off for her injury to heal, so she was given the time. She returned full in January, appearing in a triple threat against Trista Anderson and Nadia Giovanni. The week after she picked up her feud with AJ Lee and began a feud with the current Diva's Champion Lizzie Ryan. At New Year's Revolution Laroo was granted a shot at the Divas Championship against AJ Lee and Lizzie Ryan. Lizzie was unable to compete in the match, making it a singles in which Laroo dominated and became the WWE Diva's Champion, the first major title she would hold in her career. Early life Annabell grew up in Sheridan, Wyoming. Her parents were able to make a good life for her, her father an architect and her mother a nurse studying to be a doctor. She had a happy childhood, and her parents had a son when she was three, naming him after her dad, Michael Jr. The family was close and stayed close. Annabell was a child model and appeared in multiple commercials starting at the age of seven. She began playing multiple sports at a young age, but picked up volleyball and track in middle school and continued to play both through high school. In high school she picked up pole-vaulting as well, and continued to do modeling jobs here and there. In addition she was top of her class, graduating just short of valedictorian and was offered many scholarships. When Annabell graduated high school at seventeen years old, she moved to Wilmington, North Carolina to go to college at UNCW with the intention of following her mothers footsteps in nursing. However, what her parents didn't know is that she chose North Carolina so that she could be close to Helena Shadows, a professional wrestler who had agreed to train Annabell in the art of professional wrestling as long as she continued to go to college. When her parents finally found out her father was hesitant, but eventually began to support her fully alongside her mother. Annabell took summer classes in order to get her degrees as soon as possible. She first graduated with an associates in sciences, and at the age of twenty-one received her bachelors in nursing. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Personal life Annabell is currently dating Eric Wallace, the son of a billion-dollar company owner from New York City and since mid-2012 has made a home for herself in Huntington Beach, California. She continues to model in her spare time, and has also made guest appearances singing on professional music records. She continues to train with Helena Shadows from time to time. As of December 2012 Annabell was engaged to Eric Wallace, planning to marry in January of 2014. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Double Vision'' (Jumping Russian Legsweep) **Bicycle kick *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **Corner foot choke **Hair-pull takedown **Headscissors takedown **Hip toss **Indian deathlock **Monkey flip **Missile dropkick **Neck scissors **Reverse tornado DDT **Sleeper hold **Snap suplex **Suplex stunner **Tilt-a-whirl slam **Various pins *'Nicknames' **'"The Surf City Prima Donna"' **'"The Vixen of Vanity"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Hot Blooded (Instrumental"' by Foreigner (2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'''World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE **WWE Divas Championship (1 time)